hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder House
This is for the book, for the trilogy see Murder House Trilogy Murder House is the final book in the Murder House Trilogy and the 24th book in The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers series. It was published in September 2008 by Aladdin Paperbacks, an imprint of Simon & Schuster. http://www.simonsays.com/content/book.cfm?tab=1&pid=619707 Plot summary After finding two people who were threatening the show, Frank and Joe are still nowhere near the end of the case. Problems start when new contestant Georgina, has her dirt bike sabotaged. Later, Veronica reveals why George and Georgina were allowed to come to the show so late;Their father wants them to learn not to take things for granted(their father is a multi-millionaire). To ' apologize ' for revealing that about the twins, Veronica asks them to pick a contestant, whom she will reveal a secret about. George picks Ripley. Veronica reveals that Ripley's mother is in rehabilitation. This prompts them to remember the story of the woman who got murdered in the house.Ten years ago, that woman finished rehab then came to her home((currently Deprivation House)). Her husband claimed that she was possessed by a demon and then killed her((after she tried to murder her daughter))). Georgina picks Frank. Frank becomes worried that his secret about ATAC will be revealed but Veronica has no idea about that and instead says something about Joe's cover father making fifty times more than Frank's. Later, the contestants start arguing and accusing each other of being guilty, Brynn and James walk back to the house midway though. After agreeing to meet in the hall later the party heads their separate ways. Frank looks for Brynn and heads to the Deprivation Chamber where he finds a note saying " The House of Death" , eventually finds Brynn in the library, where she has found a picture, with a blond girl and a demon-like creature with giant claws. This causes people to point fingers at Hal, but his drawings are a completely different style. Frank then later sees Olivia and Gail with a sketchbook, which they refuse to let him see. Publisher's summary ATAC Briefing for Agents Frank and Joe Hardy. MISSION: To finally get to the bottom of the ongoing deadly scares taking place on the set of the reality TV show Deprivation House. LOCATION: A Huge Villa in Beverly Hills, CA, without a single luxury left inside. POTENTIAL VICTIMS: Every contestant on the reality show is in extreme danger. SUSPECTS: It's possible one of the new contestants has a devious agenda, or else someone who's been there all along is hiding a huge secret. This mission requires your immediate attention. This message will be erased in five seconds. Appearances Characters *Katrina Decter (mentioned only) *Gail Digby *Brynn Fulghum *Frank Hardy ( Disguised name Frank Dooley) *Joe Hardy (Disguised name Joe Carr) *Ripley Lansing *Ann Sommerfeld (Disguised name Silent Girl) *George Taggart *Georgina Taggart *Veronica Wilmont Locations *Beverly Hills, CA. Businesses and organizations *American Teens Against Crime (ATAC) Other *''Deprivation House'' *The Deprivation Chamber Notes *Upon release of the cover image in July 2008 the book was already the butt of an internet joke based on the famous Mac computer ads with Mac and PC. References External links *HardyBoysCasefiles.com Category:Books Category:Undercover Brothers books